How To Train Your Dragon: My Journey
by EsDeath
Summary: It's what the title says it's a story that takes place after the events of the second movie. Hiccup and Astrid have been married for 16 years and have had a child. Read if you want to find out more. Do not own the How To Train Your Dragon series.
1. Quick Review Of The First Movie

**Hey guys fourth story. In the first two chapters it will be my OC reviewing the two movies that they have out. So i'm not going to say anything else so to the story.**

Thirty-eight years ago my father shot down a very mysterious dragon that no one had ever seen. The next day he went to find that dragon. It took him a while but he found the dragon and couldn't kill it what he did instead was free the dragon from the ropes he was caught in. This dragon and my father became friends and discovered new things together, but the most important thing my father learned was that dragons are not what _The Book of Dragons_ described them as. My father quickly became the top student in his class at dragon training and was given the honor to kill his first dragon. He decided to leave Berk. He couldn't kill the dragon the next morning so he decided to pack up and fly off on the back of his dragon, that was if my mother hadn't been there. My mother found out about my fathers secret and decided to run back and tell the chief of their village. She didn't get very far because my father grabbed her and took her on a quick trip around the island. This trip went awry and they ended up at the nest of the dragons. When they got back my father and my mother both went home after she punched him then kissed him. The next day my father went to go show everyone that dragons are different by not killing the dragon he was supposed to kill but instead he was going to try and gain it's trust. It didn't work. The chief of the village hit the cage making the dragon go crazy and attack my father. My father screamed making his dragon worried of him (great hearing he heard him from across the island). My fathers dragon ran to the village as fast as he can when he got to the cage he blew a hole in it and jumping in. Once in he started fighting of the dragon trying to kill my father. My fathers dragon was captured and used to get to the dragons nest. It was here my father changed Berks mind about dragons. The people who went to the nest were in a tough spot as the queen of the nest came out to attack the vikings who were attacking her home. On the backs of dragons my father, my mother, and four of their friends came to attack the queen and save the vikings. With the help of the dragons my father changed the thinking of the vikings. Now dragons and vikings live in peace together. If you haven't already guessed my father is the son of Stoick the Vast my father is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and my mother is Astrid Hofferson and my fathers dragon is none other then the famous Toothless the Nightfury.

**So there you have it the first chapter sorry that i'm ending it there. I just want to say that this isn't the beginning of the story this is just a quick summary of the first movie. Now as there maybe some people reading this who haven't seen the second movie yet i'm not going to do a summary of it just know that in the first movie Hiccup and his friends are fifteen and in the second movie they are twenty years of age. My story takes place fifteen years after the second movie so Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are thirty-eight years of age. Okay so until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	2. Dragon Race Troubles

**Hey guys back with another chapter for you guys.**

**In the village of Berk**

"GOBBER" yelled a man who was walking towards a man with an interchangeable arm, and peg leg who was working at the dragon dentist. "Yes Hiccup what is it" asked gobber turning around to look at him. "have you seen my son hes gone" asked Hiccup sounding slightly worried. "Him oh um i think i saw him and Toothless head down to the cove" replied Gobber scratching his chin in thought. "Not again" Hiccup said as he started to walk towards the cove. "Hey Hiccup" said a feminine voice to his left. Stopping he turned to his left to see a girl grooming her _Deadly Nadder_. "oh hey Astrid what are you up to" He asks walking towards her. "Making sure Stormfly is happy" She says stopping her work and turning to look at Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid quickly hugged each other before they closed the gap between them kissing for a brief moment, before Hiccup remembered what he was doing before. Releasing the hold on his wife he jumped off of Stormfly's perch. "Where are you going now" asked Astrid sitting down on the edge of the perch. "To go get our son" Hiccup replies as he starts walking towards the cove.

* * *

**At the cove**

"Come on Toothless lets see if we can beat our record this time" I said as i sat against Toothless who was eating some fish. Toothless looked at me clearly not approving of my idea. "What?" I ask throwing my arms up defensively "I thought it would be a good idea" "It isn't" Hiccup says finally making it to the cove. Upon hearing his voice i feel a chill run down my spine turning around nervously. "Hehe hi dad" I say scratching the back of my head. "Sorphin what are you doing" Hiccup asks me crossing his arms. "Just riding Toothless" I say getting onto toothless' new saddle i made so i could ride him. "Sure so whats all this" He asks pointing to the water in the cove. I look over and see a bunch of logs floating in the water. "Oh that hehe" I laugh nervously getting off toothless. "Sorphin im sorry but you cant go _Dragon Racing_" He says walking towards me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why not dad I'm a really good rider" I said looking up at him upset. "Yes but the thing is that since im the chief i need toothless to help me with my duties as chief so you cant use him for your training as a racer" He says walking towards toothless. "So what am i supposed to do" I ask him worried he will give the same answer as always. "Get your own dragon there are tons here on Berk that have no home" He says taking of the saddle i made and putting on his saddle. "Dad they arent like toothless hes fast and amazing plus we are already friends" I say pleading my case. "ENOUGH!" He says getting angry "I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS." "S-sorry dad" I say terrified. 'I've never seen him like this' I think to myself getting on toothless as we go home.

**Okay so I'm ending it there sorry. So i want to say if your disappointed about it i am sorry... again. So i have an idea on what dragon I'm going to give Sorphin but i wanted to ask you guys first, but i must make some rules about this. Nothing with more than one head. That's pretty much it the next chapter may or may not be a chapter for people to chose, which dragon idea they like most depends on if i get suggestions if not i will use my idea. Until then.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	3. Quick Note About The Dragon

**Hey so I'm writing this quickly to tell you guys something.**

**If your still reading i thank you because I'm not the most... creative guy so knowing that i get over 100 people reading my stories makes me happy, and inspires me to write more as to make you guys happier**

**I got a review from a guest showing my flaw in one of my chapters for this story. It was that i said the story is 15 years after the events of the second movie and in the summary i said "Thirty-eight years ago my father..." and i realize know i made a mistake doing that what i was trying to do was summarize the story when the OC (Sorphin) was at the current age he is in the story.**

**In case some people were wondering (probably weren't) Astrid and Hiccup married a year after he became chief (21 years of age) and they had Sorphin near the end of the following year so at the age they are now they are 38 and Sorphin is 15**

**Finally I'm going to put the story on hold for a few days in that time i encourage you to put in some ideas for a dragon but it cannot be a dragon from the following list: **

**Snaptrapper. Reason: Four heads needs four riders.**

**Zippleback. Reason: Two heads needs two riders.**

**Nightfury. Reason: Obvious.**

**Deadly Nadder. Reason: Astrid rides one.**

**Terrible Terror. Reason: Most are not large enough to ride.**

**Whispering/Screaming Death. Reason: They are rarely above the ground.**

Any dragon with a name. Reason: They will most likely be owned by someone

**Those are the only dragons that are not aloud to be suggested if they are suggested i will not use them in the poll to see which dragon people like most. Sorry if you hate me now. Thank you for listening to me rant on and on. So i will see you next time remember to please put in some suggestions for Sorphins dragon if you dont know many dragons from their world i will leave a link below.**

**Link: explore/dragons (sorry but you are going to need to copy and paste)**

**That link will take you to the official website for the movie/tv show.**

**Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	4. Sorry Guys Nothing New :(

**Hey people just here to tell you that there will be a delay in the update of the story i am sorry about that. This weekend I'm going to Vanderhoof for a while. Vanderhoof in case you didnt know is a city in British Columbia Canada (yes im Canadian, no i dont say eh). So i will be gone for a while sorry for the inconvenience, i promise you that as soon as i get back i will update the stories i have going. The first story ill update is my Pokemon story, I will then move onto this story two days later. After that im going to do see if i can work on the Slugterra story. For any of you hoping to read new chapters of my Accel World story im sorry but i am stopping that one and i will think of making a second part for it. *I am allowing people to make different parts of that story in the eyes of a different character just PM me if you want to try writing different perspectives of it, i have no preferences for it you can be one of my characters friends and you can write it when he first gets to Tokyo, i will not have any influence in your choices*. The things in between the *s only apply to those who wish to write different perspectives of my Accel World story if not do not worry about it. Oh and one more thing before i finish this chapter thank you to shadow343434, Emeraldshard, FrozenSWLoKfan01, and yewice for giving me some excellent ideas for the dragon my OC should ride. shadow343434, Emeraldshard, and yewice you three suggested the exact same dragon i had in mind while i was writing that chapter, so thank you i had a nice little laugh that we all thought the same dragon. :D Until next time (week).**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	5. Meeting My Friend And A New Dragon

**Hey guys it's me EsDeath your personal hitman. Anyways i have a new chapter for you this one has been read by my great friend who's name will not be said. In this chapter you are going to meet Sorphin's friend and his magnificent dragon. One more thing before i start the chapter quickly i want to say that i have chosen the dragon that Sorphin will be riding so if you had plans to suggest a dragon i am sorry but you missed your chance. Well onto the story.**

"Dad are you busy" I ask my father walking towards him and toothless. "Yes i am why did you need something" He asks looking at me confused. "Uh yeah i just wanted to apologize" I say petting toothless looking at my father a bit upset. "What for?" He asks me even more confused now then he was before. "For the incedent two days ago in the cove" I say reminding him "I was out of line i shouldn't have acted that way." "Sorphin it's okay you dont have to worry about it anymore" Hiccup says to me as he holds me in a hug which i quickly return. "Listen dad me, Zarthen, and Adwonia are going out for a while okay" I say was i started walking to my best friends house. "Okay don't get in trouble i don't want to have to save you again" He says laughing as i leave our house.

About an half an hour to an hour i finally reached my friend Zarthen's house. I walk up to the door and knock on the door causing it to open. I walk into the house like it a normal thing "Hello Zarthen you here?" I ask shouting into the house thought to be empty. "What yeah I'm out back behind the house" He shouts from behind the house. I walk through the empty house marveling at how well it's been taken care of after his mothers passing considering, all his father does is sit at the meade hall drinking. "Hey Zarthen i have a question for you" I say walking towards him and Adwonia. "What is it Sorphin" He says angrily turning towards me clearly upset. "Okay first off what did your father do?" I asked him. "Oh you know the usual things he does" He says turning back to his dragon. "You know the offer still stands" I say as i walk towards Adwonia moving my hand across her wing. "What offer?" He asks me confused. "You don't remember?" I reply looking at him from the other side of Adwonia. "Obviously not otherwise i wouldn't be asking you" He said a little sarcastically. "Haha" I say mockingly "Anyways it was the offer my father gave you" I said hoping to remind my friend. Zarthen looks confused for a second before he quickly changes his facial expression, as he realizes what I'm talking about. "Oh you mean the one about me coming to live with you so i don't have to put up with my father" Zarthen says his face brightening a little. I dont answer him instead all i do is nod wondering about his answer. "I'll think about it" He says to me going back to putting on Adwonia's saddle "So what did you want" He asks finishing his sentence. "Oh yeah i was wondering if you could take me to the cliffs?" I ask him as i walk towards his house sitting on the ground leaning against it. "Why don't you fly on your dragon" He tells me as he climbs onto the saddle he had just put on his dragon. "I don't have one remember" I say standing up and moving towards Adwonia grabbing Zarthens hand accepting, his help onto the back of his dragon. "Yeah i'll take you to the cliffs but then i have to go, ok" He says as his dragon rises into the air. "Got it and if I'm lucky you won't need to come pick me up to take me back" I say smirking as we near the cliffs.

**Well there you go guys we have a new friend and a new dragon. Zarthen is actually a character made by the person of read this chapter before anyone else. He is my best friend and I'm going to see if i can get him in any other stories, and i might also try and get him to read my other stories even though some are about anime and video games he has no interest in anymore. Anyways sorry about that. Well i guess that's all i wanted to say so until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


End file.
